HeartBroken
by GeorgiaLovesTwilight
Summary: Set in New Moon. Edward leaves Bella in the woods, Sam finds her she is taken to hospital, shows re-actions of the Cullen family whilst having to leave and after they did. Will they come back? What will happen to Bella ? Will she be able to keep herself out of trouble? What will bring the Cullen's back? Canon couples, Please read and review if something is nagging you,x
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is Georgia this is my first time writing fan-fiction but i have read plenty, criticism welcome, also some positive feedback would be could but only truthful opinions please! Don't be afraid to tell me that one of my chapters were shit, it wont discourage me from writing,xxx Helpful tips would be appreciated if you have time if not read and enjoy!xxx**

**I do not own twilight! All rights go to Stephenie Meyer!x **

**Chapter 1: **

**Bella PoV:**

_He's gone. Just like that I felt my heart shatter. He didn't look pained to say those words at all. He was fairly calm. Right then i knew i wasn't enough, he wouldn't change me because he thought id become a monster its because he didn't love me enough. This was his way out. I just wished it wouldn't hurts this much,knowing how he ran away from me, left the pitiful human girl to find her way home. I couldn't move, my brain wouldn't allow it. i heard things moving but the only emotion i felt was pain, there was no room for fear or anything else. Then i couldn't take it anymore, i threw myself onto the floor and sobbed for lost love.I began to get cold but i didn't care eventually everything went black._

I felt two warm arms around me, for a moment I let myself hope but then memories crashed down on me. He was leaving or already left. It was too painful and i blacked out again.

I woke up to the familiar beep I've been accustomed too all my life. Charlie sat at the side of my bed eyes red and puffy, he was deep in thought. 'Char-lie' i chocked out. my voice extremely horse from what i do not know. He looked up immediately 'Oh my .. Bella are you okay? what were you doing in the woods?... The questions continued i only answered a few of them because they were the only ones i could answer. And if my day couldn't get any worse my favorite doctor walked in. Seems not all have left yet. Dr Cullen looked at me no expression on his face at all, he asked the question i answered them, all very formal. He informed me that Alice&Jasper wanted to see me before they hit the road, I agreed i know how relentless Alice can be. So half an hour later the two of them waltz into my room as soon as Jasper entered the room he looked to be in intense pain. I knew why. He left. I could not bring myself to be kind to Alice or the pain will wash over me again.I am going to say a few word then they can leave, 'Alice, you have been extremely kind to me and that i am thankful for, however your brother has lost interest in me and i wish you to have a nice eternity, our friendship was nice while it lasted, Tell Jasper what happened at the party was my fault and not to beat himself up about it. I wish you both and your family a pleasant eternity' 'Bella...' she started to say but i would not hear it 'Goodbye Alice'I said dismissively.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING. All right go to Stephenie Meyer,xx**

**Chapter 2:**

**Edward PoV:**

**I knew I had to do it, it was hard and i could practically feel her heart shattering, she would get over it. The question was would I? I knew i couldn't go home not yet. So I ran into the woods away from Bella, up into the mountains and i just sat.**

**Alice Pov:**

_~VISION~ Bella sitting in the forest alone whispering one thing 'HeartBroken' over and over. ~End Of Vision~_ I gasped out of shock and anger. What had my brother done to her? Jasper sensing these emotions from me was on his feet , 'Alice, whats wrong?' 'OUR BROTHER that's whats wrong!' never before had i screamed at Jasper but my _brother_ had ruined Bella. Jasper taken aback by my outburst sent me calming waves which didn't help. 'I'm going to find and kill Edward'. Rosalie sprints to the door and spits 'You Will Not. _Bella _deserves everything she gets'. I launch myself at her and kick her into the wall. Bad move, Esme will not let me out now. I go to my room not bothering to apologize i don't want to talk to anyone so I lock myself in my closet. tomorrow i will go see Bella and vision pops in, wait she's in the hospital? Edwards so DEAD!

**Jasper PoV:**

Whatever my wife saw of Bella was extremely upsetting because she didn't step outside her closet for 12 hours and i know she wasn't thinking about clothes, for there was a great amount of sorrow being admitted off her. Then she grew determine and came to find me, 'feeling better Alice?' 'Yes now put shoes on were going to the hospital. I froze, 'Why?' 'cause i need to speak to Bella and sat goodbye thats why' She was in the hospital. Great. I would like to apologise to her. We got to the hospital and walked straight to Bella's room, Alice knew where she was going. What i wasn't ready for was the pain, sorrow, and realization that was coming of Bella, i could feel she was,_ HeartBroken._ I couldn't stay, so i walked down the corridor and left Alice to talk to Bella. eventually Alice came out looking broken. Then it hit me the full amount of Bella's pain much more to begin with, I actually fell with how much pain she was in, then it went back to a less intense amount of pain, i stood up and looked at my wife; she needed to get out of here but she made no move to walk so i picked her up and carried her away from the hospital. As soon as we were in the car she started to sob. What had happened i should've been listening! DAMN! We quickly arrived home, Edward still wasnt back. Good. I might help Alice murder him. Alice made no move to get out of the car, so i left her their she needed time to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Twilight**

**Chapter 3:**

**Alice Pov:**

I sat in that car for 3 days straight looking in the same direction but not really seeing i was lost in thought. At some point i did lock the car so no-one could get to me. No-one would hurt _precious little Edwards _car. I feel real hate for Edward for the first time ever. He ruined my first real friend. Now i had to leave her. I would see her again i knew that. I heard the garage door open, it was Esme. No doubt she wanted to talk, i didn't even acknowledge her presence she got the message and left. I am going to kill Edward when he gets home but i want him angry first i might just take my anger out on his Volvo see how he likes that. So that what i did i smashed my fist through the dash board wrecking the engine and shattering the front window screen then i put my hands through the roof and my foot through the bottom of his car. I felt better. i didn't get to turn it into dust though because jasper dragged me out of the garage where all my family were standing with looks of shock on their faces. Carlisle asked to see me in his study, so i made my way up.

**Carlisle**** PoV:**

_~smash~ Please tell me that was not Edward Volvo. I have a feeling it_ was. I rush down stairs to see an out of shaped, un-repairable Volvo. My family stood there shocked whilst i asked Alice to join me in my study. She complies. I know she's upset about leaving Bella, hell we all are but she needs to accept Edward decision. I tell her all this while she stares at me blankly not really listening. Then I heard the loudest growl of my life. Edwards home.

**Bella's PoV:**


End file.
